¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja?
by newfictioner
Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra escondido en un pasillo de Howgarts, y no puede dar crédito a lo que ve. ¿Su amigo y el hurón se están besando? Situado en el sexto libro. Sean indulgentes, es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Serie de drabbles independientes. Slash
1. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja?

**Harry POV **

Escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry Potter no daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaba en un rincón de uno de los pasillos de hogwarts y podía ver a dos personas besándose en uno de los recovecos de ese mismo pasillo. No eran besos largos, más bien lo contrario pero ambos se entregaban a cada beso lentamente, con parsimonia, como queriendo detener el tiempo cada vez que se juntaban sus bocas. Sabía que no debía estar mirando, que lo más decoroso era marcharse e interrogar a cierto Gryffindor más tarde, pero sus piernas no obedecían. No era pasión- pensó mientras apartaba la mirada de sus compañeros de curso- se diría que era … ¿? … ¿sensualidad? Sí. Sobretodo sensualidad…. Y tal vez… tal vez….. ¿? No, no, nononono. NO. _Eso_ era imposible. Volvió a mirar a la pareja; habían parado de besarse pero sus frentes estaban aún juntas con la punta de sus narices casi rozándose. Permanecían quietos, con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, como saboreando aún los besos del otro.

**Fin del Harry POV**

El rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio, lo hizo sin separar la frente de la de su compañero. Y habló por una vez sin arrastrar las palabras. (Como era común en él)

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto, comadreja?

El pelirrojo abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y sin perder la sonrisa respondió con un deje de humor tan típico en él:

Creo que empezó en cierto cuarto de baño de prefectos, Malfoy. Ya sabes, demasiado calor, un cuerpo mojado, una gran bañera llena de espuma,…

El rubio rió con ganas al escuchar al Gryffindor:

Dicho así, Weasley, casi parece que fue algo…digamos _bonito_; aunque yo recuerdo más bien una pelea, cuyos insultos y golpes que llevaron a cierto pelirrojo a tener un "arrebato"…

¿Disculpa? Eso no fue así, maldito hurón, sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú quien tuvo el "_arrebato_"- Dijo Ron, apartándose un poco de su compañero. Se notaba que el pelirrojo solo intentaba hacerse el ofendido, ya que una sonrisa estaba colándose en su cara pese a sus intentos infructuosos de disimularla.

Como sea-atajó el rubio, aprovechando para volver a reducir la distancia entre ellos-el caso es que "antes" esto era más…. físico. Ahora, bueno,-titubeó el muchacho- … ya sabes… nosotros…

Por Merlín, jamás creí que viviría para ver a un Malfoy tan dubitativo…

Malfoy dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, como impulsado por un resorte mientras miraba duramente al pelirrojo.

No te atrevas a burlarte, comadreja, aún no ha nacido un Weasley que se pueda quedar por encima de un Malfoy- dijo el rubio sin poder evitar un deje de desprecio en su voz.

El Gryffindor, lejos de ofenderse o amilanarse dio un paso hacia su compañero.

Punto uno, vuelves a arrastrar las palabras, Draco y no habías vuelto a hacerlo desde.., bueno,- dijo mientras intentaba sonar despreocupado- desde hace tiempo, al menos cuando estamos solos. Y punto dos,… lo de estar "encima" me da algunas interesantes ideas… -remarcó la palabra "encima", a la vez que bajaba la vista hacia los labios del Slytherin.

De repente escucharon un ruido procedente de uno de los rincones del pasillo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas a la vez, temerosos de que alguien hubiese podido verles o escucharles. Se acercaron al rincón de donde había salido el ruido con sus varitas en alto, pero no vieron a nadie ni se escuchó nada más.

¿Qué o quién podría haber sido, Malfoy?

Alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad, me temo- dijo el rubio con su mejor tono neutro, evitando mirar al que estaba a su lado.

Oh mierda, no. – se angustió Ron- sabía que debía haber hablado ya con él.

Draco se giró hacia él un tanto preocupado, (aunque no lo hubiese confesado ni bajo "imperio"): Ron, no te preocupes por Potter. Si no es capaz de entenderlo, … bueno, entonces no es tan buen amigo.- dijo intentando sonar como un Malfoy.

Ron le miró con un deje de temor en su mirada; e inesperadamente, Draco se acercó y le tomó de la mano: -Iremos juntos a hablar con él, así si tiene que dirigir su ira hacia alguien, que sea hacia mí. Si se atreve, claro.- Y esta vez, sí sonó como un verdadero Malfoy.

Ron le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

No, mejor no. Soy un Gryffindor, no lo olvides; así que creo que puedo enfrentarme solo a un amigo- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.- Vamos, es hora de volver.

Resignado, Malfoy solo pudo responder; - Bueno. Te veo mañana- sin poderlo evitar añadió- Y no llegues tarde, Weasley!

Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco contestó con un simple resoplido. Se dirigieron una última mirada cargada de intención y se separaron para encaminarse a la sala común de sus respectivas casas.

**Harry POV**

No pude evitar tropezarme-pensó Harry- cuando su resistencia a semejante conversación llegó a su límite y pudo salir huyendo de aquel pasillo, sus piernas no le respondieron del todo. Harry no tenía dudas, habían escuchado el ruido; solo esperaba que no sumasen 2+2 y acabaran deduciendo que había sido él. Sigue soñando, Harry, se dijo el muchacho. Decidió que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su amigo; fue directo a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Ya afrontaría la situación después de meditarlo con la almohada.


	2. Huyamos juntos

Draco Malfoy se mantenía oculto en un cuarto de baño que nadie usaba ya; la angustia y el desasosiego de saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hacía que le viniesen ganas de vomitar. Deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo, maldecía porque su magia no fuese capaz de dar marcha atrás y haber huido con su madre cuando pudo, aún si eso significase no haber vivido esos meses con Weasley. De buena gana sacrificaría lo único cercano a la felicidad que había experimentado, si eso significaba no convertirse en un asesino. Si eso significaba no traicionar a Ron.

Le flaqueaban las piernas solo de imaginar cómo se sentiría _su_ comadreja cuando se enterase de que todos estos meses había estado ocultándole que seguía intentando cumplir el encargo del Lord. Su vida y la de su madre estaban en juego.

Sabía lo que habría dicho Ron si se lo hubiese contado, habría querido compartirlo con Potter y Granger y estos habrían querido ir directos a hablar con Dumbledore. No podía enfrentarse a Dumbledore; y aunque fuese un maldito Gryffindor y hubiese podido hacerlo Dumbledore no podía salvar a su madre, no cuando el señor tenebroso instaló su sede de operaciones en Malfoy Manor. No cuando ella estaba rodeada por decenas de mortífagos y flanqueada por su tía Bellatrix.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de él. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a sus hermosos ojos sin que flaquease su determinación? Debía hacer lo que debía hacer y estar cerca del pelirrojo siempre le hacía querer romper con todo y fugarse lejos con él. Incluso un día se lo llegó a proponer cuando estaban en la sala de los menesteres, recostados en la cama que aparecía cuando querían disfrutar de la intimidad que la sala les brindaba.

**Flashback**

Sentía la mirada de Ron sobre mí, mientras intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados resistiendo las ganas de perderme en los del pelirrojo. Ya había estado a punto de cometer la estupidez de confesar lo importante que era para mí esa misma tarde; pero al final fue el miedo a que se riese de mi lo que me contuvo.

-Deja de mirarme, comadreja.- me arrepentí en el momento, pues había usado el tono Malfoy y en el fondo no quería estropear el momento.

- De acuerdo, hurón.- dijo acompañando la frase con un suspiro de resignación.- Solo quería retener un poco más tu imagen.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto miedo tienes a que me largue dejándote solo y desconsolado?

-Eso quisieras, Malfoy.- fue su turno de arrastrar las palabras.

- Tal vez sí.- dijo con cautela mientras se giraba para ver su reacción

-¿Quieres dejarme solo y desconsolado?- Preguntó con sorna, pues no sabía a donde quería ir a parar.

- No. Lo que quiero es irme. No, mejor. Quiero que nos vayamos. Vayámonos, Ron. Lejos, no importa donde, tu y yo solos. Lejos del Lord, de mi padre y el demás mortífagos, …. de San Potter, y sobre todo de Dumbledore

La cara de desconcierto de Weasley decía más de lo que el propio pelirrojo quería decir y no pudo evitar una mueca al leer en sus ojos un deje de compasión. ¡Era un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoy debemos inspirar temor, no compasión! Maldita comadreja! Mal-di-ta! Mal-di-ta! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para sentir compasión de mí!?

Salí de la sala de los menesteres antes de que me viese llorar; más tarde cuando recuperase mi dignidad podría ir a verle y explicarle el arrebato. Seguro que podría inventarme algo, no en vano soy un Slytherin.

**Fin del Flashback**

Nunca llegó a explicarle nada, cuando se vieron horas más tarde, Ron lo abrazó de tal manera que entendió que no necesitaba explicaciones, que estaría ahí para lo que necesitase, que siempre le apoyaría.

Y ahora iba a traicionarle. Iba a perder lo único bueno que había tenido en años, quizás en toda su vida. E iba a perderle, sin haber llegado a decirlo lo mucho que le importaba. Mejor así. Lucius diría que un Weasley no era suficientemente bueno para un Malfoy; ahora sabía que era al revés. Un Malfoy jamás estaría a la altura de Ron Weasley.


	3. En la torre de Astronomía

**Disclaimer, que aún no lo habia puesto: Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de **

**Quiero aclarar que no es una historia en sí misma, son one-Shots o drabbles largos. Aunque por el momento parece que sean continuación del otro, no lo son exactamente. **

**Estoy pensando en algo para la escena en la que lavander besa a Ron, y la posible reacción de Draco ¿Qué os parecería?**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

Las cosas con Malfoy no marchaban bien. Era evidente que estaba ocultándole algo; Ron percibía que su compañero estaba más agobiado cada día, más tenso. Deseaba encontrar la clave para ayudarle, para que se sincerase con él y pudiera liberarse pero cada vez que intentaba preguntar el rubio se enrocaba en sus silencios, molesto. Además, llevaba dos días evitándole y era él quien se empezaba a agobiar. Jamás hubiera pensado que estar dos días sin ver al Slytherin podría afectar a sus nervios de esa manera. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho el curso pasado se hubiese llevado un buen puñetazo en las narices, pero este Malfoy, _su _Malfoy, no tenía nada que ver con aquel otro.

Ron no era tan bobo ni tan egocéntrico como para no saber que el cambio de Draco tenía que ver con otros factores antes que con el hecho de estar con él. Es más, creía que si estaba con él, era debido a ese cambio y no al revés.

Los últimos días, cada vez que estaban juntos, los silencios eran mayores; había momentos en que parecía que Draco solo quería abrazarle, aferrarse a él como si fuese una tabla en medio de un naufragio. En esos silencios, en esos momentos, Ron podía sentir el miedo de Draco, percibir el desasosiego cuando le abrazaba, cuando apoyaba su blanca mejilla contra el pecoso pecho. Su mayor frustración era que en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era estrechar aún más el abrazo, intentar transmitirle paz con sus caricias; mientras Draco no se abriese a él no podía ayudarle de otra manera. Y eso estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Empezaba a estar tan desesperado que se estaba planteando recurrir a Snape para que le ayudase; aún sin estar seguro de si podían o no confiar en él, Snape había demostrado varias veces el aprecio que le tenía a Draco. Aunque como su relación aún era secreta, seguramente Snape lo acusaría de entrometido, le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor y lo despacharía de mal talante. Todo sería más fácil si Draco confiase en él. O si no se avergonzase de su relación y la hiciesen pública.

Ron pensaba que no estaba a la altura de Draco; eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía, así que él mismo no podía negarlo. Se creía peor mago, peor estudiante y peor todo y eso sin hablar de la elegancia innata de Draco y el dinero de su familia. Por eso Draco no quería nadie supiese de su relación, por mucho que él dijese que era porque no quería que nadie se entrometiese en sus vidas (aunque no podía negar que tenían demasiada gente alrededor que intentaría separarles, empezando por la familia de Draco). Recordaba una noche, cobijados en la torre de astronomía…

**_****Flashback****_**

Acababa de decirle al rubio que deseaba sincerarse con Harry y Hermione, porque le resultaba muy duro ocultar a sus mejores amigos algo tan importante como su relación con él. Draco se opuso tajantemente, aludiendo que en cuanto los supiesen ellos no tardarían mucho en enterarse el resto de Gryffindors y por ende el resto de Hogwarts, porque no ha nacido un Gryffindor que no sea un bocazas. Ron quedó callado, entristecido por la reacción de Draco, y lentamente se acercó al borde de uno de los miradores de la torre. Cuando finalmente el Slytherin le preguntó por el motivo de su silencio le espetó:

-Te avergüenza nuestra relación, ¿verdad? Por eso no quier- Para ya, Ronald.-le interrumpió Draco.

-Métete esto en esa cabezota pelirroja, Weasley. Un Malfoy solo tiene lo mejor. Si estoy contigo, es porque ERES lo mejor.-Sentenció Draco y sin poderlo evitar añadió mientras le abrazaba por detrás.- Después de mí, por supuesto.

_****__**Fin del Flashback******_

De aquello hacía semanas, meses quizá, no sabía muy bien cuanto había pasado de aquello; estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor.

Temía el momento de enfrentarse a Draco, temía enfrentar la verdad, ¿Y si solo lo estaba utilizando? ¿Era un mortífago, como decía Harry? No, no podía ser cierto. El hurón le quería, no necesitaba que Draco se lo confesara (que no lo había hecho) para saberlo. Al principio todo fue algo físico, ambos lo sabían, por una parte Ron pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, sus amigos no tenían tiempo para él, con Harry con las clases con Dumbledore, y Hermione con el club de Slughorn; por otra Draco también estaba pasando más tiempo solo, sin sus habituales secuaces pero aún no le había confesado el motivo. Y presentía que ese motivo tenía también ahora la culpa de llevar dos días sin verle.

Debía enfrentarse a Draco, cuanto antes, porque le estaba perdiendo. Le sentía lejos, incluso cuando sus miradas habían coincidido en el Gran Comedor no percibía el brillo habitual en su mirada. Cogió su capa y se dispuso a salir de la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a buscar a Draco. Al salir del cuadro de la señora gorda, tropezó con un niño de primer año de Slytherin, que le preguntó si era el "Sr. Güesli". Levantando una ceja, le contestó que era Ron Weasley, sin Sr. El niño, asustado le entregó una nota y salió huyendo antes de que pudiese reñirle por el error del nombre.

Se vio superado por el sentimiento de angustia y miedo cuando leyó el contenido de la nota. Volvió a leer el mensaje, y después lo leyó dos veces más, pero ninguna de ellas cambió su contenido:

_Comadreja,_

_Pase lo que pase esta noche no pienses que todo ha sido una mentira o que te he utilizado. Has sido lo único puro en mi vida. Sé que no podrás perdonarme, pero tienes que saber lo. Te quiero._

_D.M_

Esas dos simples líneas estaban confirmando todos sus temores más ocultos. Esas dos simples líneas ocultaban una verdad terrible para aquel que supiese leer entre líneas… Harry tenía razón.


	4. Draco va a matarme

**_1º Disculpadme, se que he tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar. He tenido 15 días de locura y no he podido sentarme ni a escribir ni a leer. Al menos he sacado ideas para tres capis más. Este de hoy lo tenía en mente desde casi el primer día, pero no había sabido darle la forma que quería. Quería que tuviese un punto de humor; pero bueno, solo ha salido esto._**

**_2º Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. Las historias son mías, aunque pueden haberse visto influenciadas por otras cientos de historias que he leido en esta página. _**

* * *

_"Draco iba a matarme. Porque la noticia le llegaría antes de que pudiese explicarle lo ocurrido y en cuanto se enterase, Draco me mataría."_ Pensaba Ron Weasley mientras recorría los pasillos del colegio en busca de cierto Slytherin.

Ron no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría su… em… eeesto su amig-no, su aman-tampoco, su ¿no-novio? Menos! Bueno, cómo reaccionaría Draco cuando le llegase la noticia de que Lavander Brown le había besado en la sala común de Griffindor delante de toda su casa después de ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Y lo peor vendría cuando intentase explicarle que había correspondido al beso… "Ay Merlín, va a matarme" pensó una vez más.

No sabía muy bien donde podría encontrarle, pues llevaba varios días evitando a Draco, molesto. No es que le importaran los rumores sobre su relación con Parkinson o sus más que descarados coqueteos con esa víbora cada vez que Ron y ellos se cruzaban por algún pasillo. Para nada. Al principio pensó que lo hacía para dejarle claro que no había nada entre ellos, que sus encuentros no significaban nada, después empezó a pensar que simplemente era por fastidiar; como si quisiera decirle: "mira Weasley, esto es algo que nunca tendrás; confórmate con las migajas que te doy cuando nos encontramos". Pste, como si a él le importase ese idiota de Malfoy.

El caso es que Ron NO estaba celoso. No. Punto final. Las ganas de arrancarle el alma a esa aprendiza de mortífago de Pansy no tenían nada que ver con Draco. Ni las de patearle el culo a Zabini tenían que ver con que cada vez pareciesen amigos más cercanos. No señor, nada de eso. Así que, definitivamente si le había devuelto el beso a Lanvander no era en ABSOLUTO por despecho. Es más, el maldito hurón no tenía derecho a enfadarse; Draco tenía a Parkinson y ahora Ron tenía a Lavander.

Aunque Lavander no pudiese ni compararse a Draco, claro. Sus dedos no se movían por su espalda como los de él, su boca no era tan cálida, sus brazos tan firmes, su voz… máldita sea, solo Malfoy podría ronronear de esa manera su nombre… Por Merlín, no pudo evitar que se le erizara todo su pelirrojo bello al recordar la última vez que sintió su aliento en el cuello mientras le susurraba "comadreja".

Ron paró en seco sus pasos. Lavander no podría compararse a Draco en todas esas cosas, vale. Pero al menos, no se avergonzaba al reconocer que le había besado, no quería limitar su "relación" a encuentros en rincones olvidados de Hogwards; no iba a esconderse para besarle, y no iba a ser un vergonzoso secreto. Debería darle una oportunidad a Lavander y olvidarse del hurón. Sería lo mejor para todos; así no tendría que mentirle a Harry y Hermione sobre lo que hacía por las noches cuando se escapaba de la sala común de Griffindor. Debería olvidarse del olor del Slytherin, del brillo de sus ojos grises cuando estaba a punto de besarle, de sus manos firmes recorriéndole la espalda, … Mierda, ya estaba de nuevo fantaseando con ese maldito idiota. No iba a resultar fácil olvidarse de Malfoy, pero había tomado una decisión. Hurón: no. Lavander: sí.

Además estaba esa sensación de que Malfoy solo estaba burlándose de él; solo pretendía reírse a costa del pobretón de Weasley que creía que podía tener a un Malfoy, como si eso fuese posible…. Seguramente, ni siquiera iba a importarle que él se besara con Lavander o con cincuenta más. Y él creyendo que iba enfadarse. Que iluso. Él no era nadie para Malfoy. Definitivamente, hurón: No.

Aunque iba a extrañar los besos del rubio. Más ahora, que sus besos habían empezado a ser diferentes, ya no había tanta premura, tanta urgencia. Era como si en vez de ser una necesidad física, empezara a ser algo que realmente disfrutasen, como cuando paladeas un helado, queriendo retener su sabor en tu boca. Exactamente igual. Draco ya era sensual de por sí, pero la última vez consiguió dejarlo sin respiración solo con pasar su pulgar por su labio inferior mientras lo hipnotizaba con sus ojos….

Argh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¡lo estaba volviendo a hacer! ¡Basta! Olvídate de él, Ronald Billius Weasley.

Se giró en redondo y se dispuso a volver a la torre de Griffindor decidido. No más Draco Malfoy para él. Empezó a pensar que no estaría seguro hasta que llegase a su habitación, así que empezó a correr como si huyese del perro de tres cabezas con el que tuvieron que lidiar el primer año. Cuando solo le quedaba una esquina para llegar a la Torre, sintió que le faltaba la respiración y decidió frenar. Se sujetó en la pared, respiró hondo y giró la esquina para toparse con un furioso Slytherin:

- Maldita comadreja… voy a M- A-T-A-R-T-E ¿Cómo te atreves a besarte con esa cualquiera?

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capi, espero disponer de algo más de tiempo para no tardar tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos!**


	5. Castigo de Snape

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos capis, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos de otros fics de esta página, son mios.**

* * *

**POV DRACO**

No podía creerlo… se había enamorado de él. Le había costado casi un curso entero y desatender "la misión del Lord" el darse cuenta, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento que le incomodaba en el pecho.

Aquel a quien vigilaba aún no se había percatado de que había alguien escondido en un rincón del aula; mirándole mientras cumplía con el castigo impuesto por la misma persona que había permitido a Draco esconderse en el aula.

Ron estaba limpiando los calderos y aunque solo podía verle la espalda estaba seguro que fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior; como hacía siempre que se concentraba para hacer algo. Sonrió de medio lado al imaginárselo. Puede que Ron no lo supiese, pero no había nada más sensual que el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio. Como cuando se concentraba al hacer las redacciones de clase en la biblioteca. O intentaba rechazar un hechizo en clase DCAO. A veces le resultaba francamente difícil resistir el impulso de saltar sobre él para atacarle ese mismo labio. Sería más fácil si su apellido no fuese Malfoy. No necesitaría mantener siempre la compostura y podría permitirse alguna vez ser espontaneo. Aunque había notado que empezaba a serlo en ocasiones cuando Ron y él estaban a solas. Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza pensó en como esa comadreja estaba volviendo su vida del revés. Siguió observando al pelirrojo.

Ron había estado en silencio todo el castigo, siendo lo único que había roto el silencio hasta el momento el sonido del estropajo contra el caldero. Debía estar realmente concentrado en la tarea de limpieza pues ni siquiera había maldecido ni una sola vez.

Sabía que debería sentirse un poco culpable por haberse reído cuando el caldero de Ron y _San Potte_r había saltado por los aires segundos antes de que lo hiciese el de Finigan. Sabía que el que _él_ se riese de aquella manera había provocado que Ron se pusiera más nervioso aún y tropezase volcando el caldero de Brown y Parvati. Y eso lo había hecho reír más. Dios, era un novio terrible, pero había sido demasiado gracioso como para no reírse.

Se puso a maquinar planes para contentar al pelirrojo y hacerse perdonar, ( y así de paso ocupar su cabeza lo suficiente como para no analizar el porqué su subconsciente acababa de usar la palabra "_novio_") cuando de repente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio:

-¡Maldito Snape! ¡Malditos Slythering! ¡Y sobretodo maldito Malfoy!

- Eh, estúpida comadreja, límpiate la boca cuando hables de mí…

* * *

**POV RON**

No podía creerlo… se había enamorado de él. Le había costado casi un curso entero, un buen castigo de Snape y hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia el darse cuenta, pero ahí estaba ese calor extraño en el pecho. Lo peor había sido darse cuenta de ello al ver al rubio mofarse de él. No le habría importado verle reírse si se hubiese limitado a eso; ¡habían saltado dos calderos por los aires, cualquiera se hubiese reído! Lo que le había hecho sentirse humillado habían sido las chanzas de los Slytherin alentadas por _él. _

Como antes. Como si no pasara nada entre ellos.

Había pasado todo demasiado deprisa, aunque hubo un momento que pareció que todo ocurría a cámara lenta. Estaba preparando la poción de turno (ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a que poción era) mientras miraba de reojo como su rubio cortaba unas raíces con esos movimientos tan sincronizados, profesionales casi; y un segundo después su caldero saltaba por los aires casi a la vez del de Seamus. Miré a Harry que tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que yo mismo; cuando de repente le vi mutar su expresión por una de profunda rabia.

No me hacía falta ser la profesora Trelawney para saber qué había provocado el cambio: Slytherins.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Malfoy hubiese vuelto a liderar las burlas y estuviese riéndose de ellos de esa manera tan cruel. Y en ese momento todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta, ya que en _ese_ momento comprendió el significado del ardor en el pecho al ver a Draco riendo a mandíbula batiente. Y fue el comprenderlo lo que acabó por arruinarlo todo. Se puso tan nervioso; se sintió tan descolocado, que perdió el equilibrio y al querer apoyarse en la mesa de Lavander y Patil, no apoyó bien y acabó perdiendo pie, tropezándose y llevándose tras él el caldero de las chicas; lo que produjo un estallido de risas general y un gran alboroto en el aula, produciendo un monumental enfado de Snape y su consiguiente castigo, del que milagrosamente Harry y Seamus se habían librado, gracias a que las burlas de los Slythering se habían centrado en él, y Snape creyó que había sido el único culpable del alboroto.

Y ahí estaba él, limpiando calderos por culpa de esas estúpidas serpientes, incluido el profesor Snape, cuando podría estar entrenando a Quidditch con el equipo de Griffindor.

-¡Maldito Snape! ¡Malditos Slythering! ¡Y sobretodo maldito Malfoy!

- Eh, estúpida comadreja, límpiate la boca cuando hables de mí…

* * *

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?!- Soltó Ron, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa

- Ver como una comadreja limpia calderos… ¿Tu qué crees, idiota? He venido a verte.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir burlándote?

-Venga, Ronald, no seas así. He venido en son de paz, ¿de acuerdo? Además, estamos solos en un aula _íntimamente_ cerrada... ¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor?-ronroneó el rubio.

- Pues mira, sí. Podría estar entrenando a Quidditch con Harry y los demás.

La cara de Draco no reflejó los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no estallar en maldiciones. _Siempre él; siempre Potter pero esta vez no, cara-rajada; no lograrás robarme a la comadreja_. En vez de enfrentarse decidió eliminar la distancia que les separaba, rodearle la cintura con los brazos, acercar su cara a su oído y susurarle:

-¿Estás completamente seguro, Weasley? ¿Prefieres el quidditch a esto?- susurró antes de besarle el cuello-¿o a esto?-ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja-¿Puede Harry hacerte sentir esto?-rozándole con la punta de la nariz a lo largo de todo el cuello mientras estrechaba el abrazo-Dime, Ron; ¿de verdad prefieres el quidditch?

-Maldito seas, Malfoy-dijo tragando fuertemente saliva, mientras buscaba con urgencia su boca-Jamás creí-_beso_-que llegaría el día-_beso_-en que hubiese algo –_beso_-que me gustase más que el quidditch-_beso_- Estás volviendo mi vida del revés-_largo y profundo beso_-Pero no creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente, hurón.

- Eso espero comadreja, no quiero que arruines todo lo que he maquinado para hacerme perdonar-_beso en el puente de la nariz_- Termina con esto rapidito y acude a la sala de los menesteres-_beso en el cuello_- Voy preparándolo todo- y acercando la boca a su oído susurró-No me hagas esperar, sabes que lo odio.- Y salió del aula dando largos y rápidos pasos.

Aún con la respiración agitada, mientras miraba a su alrededor y calculaba todo lo que aún iba a tardar en terminar de limpiar todo el estropicio, sabiendo que tendría que hacerle esperar, le gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta: -¿Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar esto "_rapidito_"?

Mordiéndose el labio pensó: ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!


	6. Despertar contigo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo habitual así que lo he partido en dos. Hoy os dejo la primera parte y mañana os dejaré la segunda.**

* * *

Había una cosa que Draco Malfoy adoraba por encima de todo. Lo había descubierto hacía poco, pero en seguida le adjudicó el número uno en su clasificación de las cosas que más le gustaban. Esa _cosa_ era despertar junto a Ron Weasley. Pese a que roncaba como un demonio.

La primera vez que ocurrió se quedó paralizado al comprobar que se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de los menesteres. No sabía cuánto habrían dormido, que hora podría ser o si alguien habría llegado a echarles en falta. Cuando aún no había reaccionado del todo, Ron se removió en la cama, murmurando entre sueños algo similar a su nombre, se giró dormido hasta quedar de medio lado y estiró su brazo derecho posándolo sobre el rubio, como presintiendo la presencia de su compañero; al notar el contacto con su cuerpo, terminó de rodearle con el brazo y empujó para atraerlo hasta sí mismo, abrazándole; como el niño que abraza a su peluche al dormir. Aún entre sueños, se acercó a Draco, le besó en la cabeza, volvió a removerse en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

El rubio había seguido todos sus movimientos atónito, sin acabarse de creer que el muchacho siguiese durmiendo. El pelirrojo era completamente increíble. Era un bocazas, sí; tenía la capacidad de decir, hacer y comportarse la mayoría del tiempo de manera equivocada, también; pero después te regalaba una sonrisa en cualquier momento, por cualquier razón, de esas que te desmontan en un segundo. Y luego estaban momentos como este, como el que acababa de vivir, que lo hacían especial; único en realidad.

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que Ron era puro, sin dobleces, ni malicia o maldad real. Se sorprendía de que con todo lo que había vivido, con las batallas que había librado junto a Potter, aún no se hubiese contaminado con sentimientos de desprecio, odio y venganza.

Sentirse abrazado por el muchacho cuando aún estaba dormido, sentir la paz que desprendía su relajada cara al dormir, le había hecho sentir un poco en paz consigo mismo, y cuando el pecoso muchacho abrió sus azulísimos ojos, lo llenó una sensación indescriptible. Sensación que desapareció en cuanto pisó el exterior de la sala de los menesteres y volvió a la realidad, al encargo del Lord.

A partir de aquel día propició otras ocasiones donde "accidentalmente" se quedasen dormidos y él pudiese disfrutar de la sensación de despertar al lado del pelirrojo. Finalmente, se había convertido en una costumbre y pocas de las noches que se encontraban las pasaban separados. El primero en despertar era siempre Draco, sobre una hora antes de que el castillo despertase a sus compañeros, para después despertar a Ron e irse cada uno a sus respectivas camas antes de que nadie notase su ausencia.

Nadie les había preguntado aún, pero no sabían si alguien había notado sus ausencias ya que alguna mañana habían tenido verdaderos problemas para llegar a tiempo a sus habitaciones por culpa de los habituales métodos usados para despertar a Ron y es que no se resistía a seguir despertándole con una sesión de besos.

Esa mañana en concreto, el rubio observaba dormir a su compañero mientras pensaba divertido que si su relación seguía adelante deberían buscar en serio algún remedio para los ronquidos del muchacho. Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar al Lord, su encargo, la próxima guerra y lo que ello significaba. Aunque ambos sobreviviesen a la guerra era imposible que pudiesen estar juntos; primero porque Ron no lo perdonaría jamás y luego estaba el que sus padres ya habían arreglado un matrimonio con una de las hijas de unos de sus poderosos amigos. Casi prefería que lo matasen en la guerra… ¿Cómo podría estar con la hija de unos mortífagos después de _él_? Suponía que para el pelirrojo será más fácil, seguro que encontraba a alguien que le mereciese, alguno de esos Griffindors; como Finnigan, por ejemplo, siempre habían sido amigos por lo que había observado. Aunque seguro que habría una ley que lo prohibiese, esos dos peligros juntos podrían acabar por volar Inglaterra. ¿Algún otro de sus amigos, entonces? … … _Potter_… La sola idea de Potter besando a Ron, abrazándole, acariciando partes del cuerpo de Ron que solo él había tocado hasta el momento; lo puso de mal humor; de muy mal humor. De hecho, se había enfadado tanto que despertó al pelirrojo con pocas contemplaciones:

- Comadreja, basta ya de roncar! Vamos, sal de la cama!

- smlsk un minuto más…-Ron abrío de repento los ojos- ¡Ehh ! ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

- ¡Que te lo dé Potter! Y venga que se nos hace tarde

- ¿Y yo para que quiero que me bese Harry, so idiota?

- Tú sabrás, como siempre estáis tan juntitos-escupió el Slytherin.

- Harry es mi hermano, deberías saberlo ya- salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse

- Vaya, no sabía que Potter fuese pelirrojo-intentó no mirar la espalda de Ron mientras se vestía

- Joder, Malfoy ¿Acaso tú tienes ganas de besar a Goyle? Harry es mi hermano, no quiero besarle. Al único idiota que quiero besar es a ti.-Acabó de vestirse y se dirigió a la salida de la Sala de los menesteres- Aunque ahora mismo se me hayan quitado las ganas- Y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Tanto Draco como Ron estuvieron todo el día de muy mal humor, y tanto uno como el otro lo pagaron con las personas que tenían más cerca. Ron estuvo a punto de escindirse en las prácticas de desaparición, discutió con Hermione y con Ginny a cuenta de sus modales para comer; ya que el mal humor hizo que centrara todas sus energías en engullir para no caer en la tentación de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin; Draco por su parte pagó su malhumor con Crabble y Goyle de tal manera que estos acabaron por esconderse de él y al final tuvo que conformarse con mortificar a los niños de primero.

A última hora del día Ron decidió ir al lago a nadar y despejarse, prefirió el lago ya que suponía que Draco iría al baño de prefectos, como la mayoría de las tardes, y aún estaba enfadado con él. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio había preferido subir a la torre de astronomía y desde allí estaba observándolo desde que entró en su campo de visión.

(Continuará...)


	7. Despertar contigo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**¡Os dejo con la segunda parte del capi de ayer!**

* * *

A última hora del día Ron decidió ir al lago a nadar y despejarse, prefirió el lago ya que suponía que Draco iría al baño de prefectos, como la mayoría de las tardes, y aún estaba enfadado con él. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio había preferido subir a la torre de astronomía y desde allí estaba observándolo desde que entró en su campo de visión. Después de media hora, Ron se decidió a salir del agua y fue al césped a tumbarse a ver las primeras estrellas e intentar pensar, para ver si conseguía poner algunas ideas en claro sobre su relación con Malfoy. Hasta el momento todo se había limitado a ignorarse durante el día y verse, algunas noches al principio, y casi todas las noches en la actualidad. Todo solía ir bien, o muy bien según la noche, hasta que al puñetero hurón le daba por ponerse estupendo, y se ponía a atacar a Harry, o a Ron a costa de Harry, como esa mañana. El caso es que no soportaba que siempre discutiesen a costa de Harry; "que si ayer abrazaste muy efusivamente a Potter, que si no entiendo porqué siempre le sonríes tanto, que el cararrajada se toma demasiadas confianzas contigo,… " ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender que no había ningún tipo de atracción entre Harry y él? Es más, ¡Si a Harry ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos! ¿Debería ir a hablar con Draco? Aunque no perdía nada por intentar explicarle de nuevo a ese orgulloso hurón que no debía preocuparse, ni por Harry ni por ninguna otra persona, estaba harto de tener que aplacar sus celos hacía su hermano; porque Harry más que su amigo, era su hermano. Hablaría con él, una vez más, aunque se prometió que sería la última vez. Ahora quedaba decidir si iría esta noche o no a la sala de los menesteres a encontrarse con Draco. Porqué el también estaría aún enfadado, y en el hipotético caso de que se dignara a aparecer, no estaría en condiciones de entrar en razón.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una silueta que se recortaba en la noche que empezaba a caer le dejó sin vista de las estrellas:

-Hurón-dijo a modo de saludo

-Comadreja-saludó el recién llegado.

El rubio se sentó junto a él, de espaldas al lago, quedando de cara a Ron. Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió para preguntarle:

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy?

-Lo conseguiré. Algún día; te lo aseguro.

Ron se levantó hasta quedar sentado frente al rubio, quedando sus cabezas bastante cerca.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Draco?

-Que algún día conseguiré controlar mis celos por Potter. Pero es que… yo… ¡maldita sea, Ronald! Tienes que entender que jamás he tenido una relación como la que tienes con él, tan íntima. Y eso me descoloca, porque no lo entiendo. Me educaron con una idea de la amistad completamente diferente a la que tenéis vosotros dos. Incluso vosotros tres, incluyo en esto a Granger. Me enseñaron que un amigo era o un aliado o un socio; y que se podían desechar cuando diesen problemas. Me educaron con la idea de que la afectividad estaba fuera de lugar en todos los supuestos; hasta los matrimonios debían tener un mejor fin, dejando los sentimientos fuera. ¿Cómo quieres que entienda que quieres tanto a Potter si solo es un amigo? Y luego estamos nosotros ¡Que en teoría no somos nada! Ni amigos, ni pareja, ni nada, pero pasamos casi todas las noches juntos. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar que también podrías tener algo con él? Si por el día nos ignoramos y pasas las noches conmigo, que no harás con él que pasáis el día pegados.

-Te recuerdo que por el día nos ignoramos porqué así lo quieres tú. Yo no tendría ningún problema de compartir mis días contigo y con mis amigos. Y estoy cansado de repetir que eres el único idiota al quiero besar. Draco, tienes que entender que hieres cuando dudas de mí. Si te digo que no tengo nada con Harry, Neville, o Seamus es que no tengo nada con ellos. No soy un mentiroso, ni voy jugando con las personas. Además, ¿Crees que a veces no siento celos de Zabini ahora que os lleváis tan bien? ¿O de Parkinson? Pero no desconfío de ti, pese a que al principio estabas con esa víbora y conmigo. Dijiste que ya no había nada con ella, y te creí. De eso va esto de las relaciones, Draco.

-A mí me dijeron que las relaciones eran otra cosa. Negocios, poder y dinero, eso era lo único que importaba. Estoy empezando de cero contigo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Ron. Sé que no debo preocuparme por tus amigos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú tienes algo con ellos que no tengo con nadie, ni siquiera contigo. Sí, ya sé que soy yo quien ha decidido que sea así, porque así tiene que ser por el momento, ya puedes imaginarte lo que harían Lucius y Narcissa en cuanto se enterasen. Pero no puedo evitar desear tener algo así algún día. Si hasta tuve celos de Lavander porque ella podía besarte en público, podía reclamarte como suyo delante de todo el mundo, cuando yo tengo que conformarme con tragarme la rabia y atacarte por las noches.

-¿Celos de Lavander, en serio? Por Merlín, Draco! Jajaja Que tonto eres a veces.

-Calla, Weasley! Que tú los tienes por Pansy! ¡Y eso sí es ridículo! Todo el mundo sabía que era pura conveniencia, y en el fondo jamás la he soportado. Demasiado creída, demasiado pretenciosa. ¿Y Zabini? Por Merlín, ni siquiera juega en nuestro equipo…

-Harry tampoco, Draco. Harry estuvo con Cho y dice Hermione que está por mi hermana.

-Vale, somos igual de ridículos, ¿Contento? No puedo prometerte que no tendré más ataques como el de hoy, pero sí puedo prometer que intentaré recordar esta conversación cuando me dé por pensar en tonterías como tener celos de Lavander o Seamus o _Potter._

-De acuerdo, y yo puedo prometerte que cuando me dé por pensar en tonterías te las contaré para que veas que a veces yo también tengo ideas locas, pero que confío en ti.

-Es un trato, Weasley. En otro caso deberíamos sellarlo con un apretón de manos, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que tengo una idea mejor.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me esperas en la sala de los menesteres entonces y sellamos el trato?

-No, no hace falta ir a la sala de los menesteres.

Y sin mediar más palabra, lo atrajo hacía sí, y cogiéndole de la nuca le besó con un beso que contenía muchas cosas que no había llegado a decirle, un perdóname, te quiero, no quiero perderte y un quiero seguir despertándome a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.


	8. Es verdad, hurón ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

Ron acababa de llegar a su habitación después de dejar a Draco camino de su sala común. Nada más llegar se metió en su cama, pero no podía dormir. Miró a su alrededor vio las camas de Neville y Dean, donde ellos dormían a pierna suelta, al otro lado Harry se hacía el dormido en su cama pero sabía que estaba despierto y que había sido él quien lo había estado espiando a Draco y a él hacía unos instantes, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tener esa conversación. Además, Malfoy no quería que se supiera de sus relaciones, y necesitaba tiempo para urdir una buena mentira; bueno, bien pensado a él tampoco le apetecía que se supiese que andaba besuqueándose con una serpiente, por mucho que le gustasen los besos de la serpiente en cuestión. Pero no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos. Difícil lo tenía. Lo suyo sería dejar de verse con el Slytherin, le ahorraría problemas y lo mejor sería dejarle pronto, no fuese que le diese por enamorarse del rubio. Hizo una mueca solo de pensar en semejante posibilidad, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionarían los gemelos si se enterasen. Ni una horda de mortífagos podría librarle de sus bromas. Aunque pensándolo bien, Malfoy lo tenía peor; él tendría que explicarle a una horda de mortífagos porqué andaba besándose con un traidor a la sangre.

Malfoy tenía razón en algo; su _relación _había cambiado. Al principio, alguien (habitualmente Malfoy) acorralaba en algún pasillo, aula o baño al otro (habitualmente Ron) para dar vía libre a sus hormonas y tener una sesión de violentos, bruscos y hambrientos besos y caricias. El que tanto Harry como Hermione anduviesen tan ocupados ayudaba a propiciar estos encuentros, ya que de andar juntos todo el día no habría sido posible que Malfoy lo secuestrase tan impunemente. Sin duda alguna, sus amigos se habrían enfrentado al _captor_. Aunque bien pensado, si no fuese porque cada vez se sentía más solo ni se habría planteado andar jugando con el hurón. De hecho, la primera vez había sido posible porque Ron estaba tan enfadado con sus amigos por tenerlo abandonado que a la primera provocación del Slytherin en aquel baño había saltado como un resorte…

**Flashback**

Acababa de salir de la gran bañera y había empezado a secarse cuando la puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió bruscamente, para dejar entrar a un furioso Malfoy. Al principio, el recién llegado ni siquiera se percató mi presencia. Se le veía realmente enfadado, golpeó un par de veces con los puños el mármol de los lavabos y parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de pura frustración. Finalmente, decidí hacerme notar, antes de que la escenita llegase a un punto demasiado incómodo que no me apetecía presenciar.

- Malfoy, no sabes llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? Ya no puede uno ni bañarse tranquilo.

El rubio dio un respingo y se giró varita en alto dispuesto a atacar.

- Eso, hurón, muy bien. Me interrumpes en medio de mi baño y ahora pretendes maldecirme, pese a que estoy prácticamente desnudo y desarmado. Cada día te muestras más valiente. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Emboscadas a los de primero cuando los pobres bajen adormecidos a desayunar?

- ¡Cállate, estúpido!

- ¿A quién llamas estúpido, imbécil?

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo siquiera le estaba lanzando un puñetazo a la cara, que el Slytherin pudo esquivar por muy poco; inmediatamente contraatacó y en un segundo estaban peleando con toda la rabia acumulada de semanas de frustración. En un momento de la pelea, cuando llevaban un buen rato golpeándose, tropezaron con los lavabos, obligándolos a parar en seco, mirándose a la cara. Quedaron extrañamente semi-abrazados, la respiración agitada hacía que el pecho de Malfoy subiese y bajase pegado a su propio pecho, rozándolo como una caricia y a la vez sentía sus grandes y pálidas manos aferradas a su cintura desnuda. Él mismo no podía controlar su propia respiración, no sabía si por la agitación de la pelea o por sentir su tacto en su piel, pero le costaba respirar con normalidad. Ahí donde estaban los dedos de Malfoy empezaba a quemarle la piel, como si sus dedos fuesen tenazas al rojo vivo. Pese a sus esfuerzos por controlar la tentación no pudo evitar posar la vista en el blanquecino cuello del Slytherin, y pudo comprobar cómo al rubio muchacho se le erizaba el bello del cuello ahí donde su aliento rozaba la piel.

De repente y prácticamente a la vez, ambos tomaron consciencia de la desnudez del Griffindor, ya que había perdido la toalla en algún momento de la pelea. La respiración de ambos se agitó aún más, la presión de los dedos sobre la cintura del pelirrojo aumentó, los dedos en los costados del rubio subieron hasta el pecho. Se miraron a los ojos, los grises del Slytherin se oscurecieron un segundo y le brillaron de manera extraña para él. De repente, tenía una de las manos de Malfoy en la nuca y un segundo después la boca del rubio se apoderó de la suya con una fiereza que lo dejó paralizado por algunos instantes. Cuando su cuerpo pudo reaccionar lo hizo para sorprender tanto a Malfoy como a él mismo: Respondiendo al beso con la misma fiereza. Se besaron con hambre, con furia; las manos se pasearon por ambos cuerpos, la ropa del que quedaba vestido empezó a desaparecer al ritmo de sus furiosas caricias. Malfoy sabía bien lo que hacía y estaba llevándole hacía un terreno que él aún no había pisado; inexperto como era no sabía cómo parar, tampoco cómo continuar y definitivamente no sabía si quería parar o continuar. Justo cuando el terrero era demasiado resbaladizo, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta de cuarto de baño…

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ocurre algo, Ron?- ambos pudieron escuchar la voz de Harry a través de la puerta.

Intentó controlar la voz al contestar: - Sí, Harry. Enseguida salgo; solo me he entretenido algo más de lo normal.

Sin mirar a Malfoy empezó a vestirse, aunque pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como se vestía él también. Justo antes de salir pudo escuchar como el rubio escupía por lo bajini: -Estúpido Potter, siempre estropeándolo todo.

**Fin del flashback**

Por mucho que dijese el hurón, recordaba perfectamente de quien había sido el _arranque. _Es más, su segundo encuentro también lo había propiciado el hurón. La segunda vez que se encontraron fue justo al día siguiente, después de la última clase del día. Hermione corría a la biblioteca y Harry iba a una de las clases con Dumbledore, así que él decidió bajar a tomar el aire y pensar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pasaba por uno de los pasillos llenos de aulas cuando de una de ellas salió una mano que lo atrapó y lo metió dentro. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, escuchó una voz arrastrada en su oído: _Odio que me dejen a medias, comadreja. _

Tampoco ese día fueron más allá de besos y caricias. Tuvieron que esperar al tercer o cuarto encuentro, no lo recordaba bien. (_Eres un mentiroso, Weasley_. _Lo recuerdas perfectamente.)_ Fue al cuarto encuentro, de nuevo en el baño de prefectos, horas después de que Malfoy intentase llevarlo a un aula vacía y fueran interrumpidos por un alegre Harry, que pasándole el brazo por los hombros se lo llevara al campo de Quidditch. (Harry, por cierto, no se dio cuenta de nada)

Su primera vez no fue especial; él la recordaba dolorosa, placentera y humillante a la vez. Algo le decía que los celos del rubio habían hecho que llegaran hasta el final esa vez. De hecho, lo único que podía recordar con claridad de esa noche le confirmaba su teoría; la voz del hurón, diciendole entre gemidos, mientras le sujetaba el mentón firmemente con la mano: _Mírame_, _Weasley, mírame. No es Potter quien está aquí. Mírame, Weasley._

Mirando hacia atrás podía ver cuánto había cambiado Malfoy; aunque aún era bastante arrogante y prejuicioso. Con él, también había cambiado su _relación. _Es verdad, hurón ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry cuando hablasen ni como le explicaría lo que había visto sin contarle su relación con el hurón, en todo caso, pensó reprimiendo un bostezo, se enfrentaría a ello mañana; esa noche no era capaz de permanecer despierto ni un segundo más.


	9. El cumpleaños de Ron I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

Ron Weasley caminaba fastidiado por uno de los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts camino de uno de sus rincones favoritos para estar solo, el cobertizo donde se guardaba el material de quidditch. Iba solo ya que había dejado a sus amigos hablando de la próxima cena del club de Slughorn y él no estaba de humor para aguantarlos. Dumbledore había suspendido la excursión a Hogsmeade del próximo fin de semana, tanto por precaución ya que temían nuevos ataques como por el temporal que estaban teniendo; esa excursión iba a coincidir con su cumpleaños y estaba muy ilusionado con celebrarlo en las tres escobas, comprando toneladas de dulces en honeyduck o productos de broma en Zonco, con lo que estaba bastante malhumorado.

De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba y tiraba fuertemente de él por la espalda; cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se encontraba ya atrapado en un hueco del pasillo donde en algún momento había habido una armadura, entre la pared y el cuerpo de un Slytherin rubio de ojos grises.

El rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de encantador de serpientes junto a un sugerente "_hola"_, e inmediatamente después y antes de que pudiese contestar al saludo se encontró los labios ocupados por los del Slytherin que demandaban paso para una cálida lengua que empezaba a acariciar suavemente su labio inferior, a la vez que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura y comenzaban a acariciar lenta pero firmemente la espalda, subiendo por la columna vertebral y llegando hasta su nuca, donde con una mano empezó a masajearle el rebelde pelo y con la otra comenzaba el descenso por el costado hasta sus caderas. Llegados a este punto Ron había olvidado su malhumor, la excursión a Hogsmeade y hasta su cumpleaños, pero justo cuando iba a eliminar la barrera que impedía el paso hasta su boca, el rubio se retiró de la contienda y se separó de su compañero ganándose un gruñido de desacuerdo del Gryffindor.

- Hasta luego, comadreja. Ya nos veremos…

- ¡No me jodas, Malfoy! Solo me faltabas tú con tus jueguecitos. Menudo asco de día.

- Pero bueno… Si lo hago por ti, no está bien que le hagas esto a tu noviecita Lavender. Además, siempre puedes hacerle una visita para que te consuele.

- Tal vez lo haga, hurón idiota. Me largo de aquí.

El pelirrojo se fue en la misma dirección en la iba antes de ser raptado, pero cuando solo llevaba unos cuantos metros pudo escuchar como alguien caminaba tras él; como su enfado iba en aumento tomó la determinación de enfrentar a su perseguidor, así pues giró bruscamente con la varita en alto apuntando a una supuesta cabeza para no dar tiempo de reacción.

- Estúpida comadreja, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirme? Están habiendo ataques, ¿acaso quieres que te tomen por el culpable?

- Deja de decir tonterías, Weasley – Siseó Draco mostrándose incómodo de repente.

- No son tonterías. Incluso han anulado la excursión a Hogsmeade.

- Eso es por el temporal, no por un insignificante ataque - La incomodidad de Draco empezaba a ser plenamente visible.

- ¿Insignificante? Díselo a Katie Bell.

- Pst puede que tengas razón o no, en todo caso ¿a quién le importa una infantil excursión a Hogsmeade? - Draco intentó desviar la conversación para no verse atrapado por el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

- Muy bien, ahora resulta que soy infantil. ¡A mí me importaba! Iba a coincidir con mi cumpleaños.

- Acabáramos, Weasley; así que es eso.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Es mi 17 cumpleaños, mi mayoría de edad. Solo me había hecho ilusiones de hacer algo diferente, ahora me tendré que conformar con las clases de desaparición.

Ambos quedaron callados y Ron pudo ver como a Draco le cambiaba la expresión de la cara; ahora podía verse con toda claridad que estaba tramando alguna cosa. Volvió a lucir su sonrisa de encantador de serpientes y mirando al pelirrojo de medio lado le dijo:

- Deberías alegrarte, Weasley. Te has librado de una aburrida celebración en las tres escobas con unos aún más aburridos leones, dulces de honeyduck y alguna tontería de Zonco. En cambio, tendrás la suerte y el honor de celebrarlo con Draco Malfoy. – Según iba hablando se iba acercando e iba bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro en su oído.- Tu solo déjamelo a mí.

Ron sintió como le flojeaban las piernas, así que para recomponerse dio un paso atrás, carraspeó y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir le espetó:

- No te creas tan especial, Malfoy. Primero debería saber que ofreces…

- Bueno, bueno- dijo levantando la ceja incrédulo - ni que si tuvieses cada día semejante oportunidad, pero como me siento generoso y para que sepas a qué atenerte, puedo ofrecerte un pequeño _anticipo_ esta misma tarde.- remarcó la palabra anticipo - Sala de los menesteres; a la hora de la ronda de prefectos, convence a Granger para que la haga por ti.

- Sí, claro, al estilo Slytherin, un perfecto encantador de serpientes ¿no? – Rió Ron

- Bueno, - acercando la cara peligrosamente a la suya y sujetándole la barbilla con el dedo índice y pulgar - esta serpiente está lo suficientemente satisfecha. Al menos por el momento.

- Suficientemente, querida _serpiente_ - replicó con una más que radiante sonrisa, que hizo que fuese esta vez a Draco a quien le flaqueasen levemente las piernas - es una definición que se queda corta, y usted Sr. Malfoy lo sabe.

- Ejem. Veo que vas captando "_el estilo Slytherin_".

- No sé de quién se me habrá podido pegar… - soltó intentando fingir inocencia.

Draco, en un tono irónico, pero más en broma que en serio respondió: - Ah, pero… ¿Qué te ves con muchos Slytherin?

A lo que Ron, sin poder contener la risa soltó: - ¡Uy, no gracias! Un Slytherin ya es más de lo que en ocasiones puedo manejar; y aún así a veces dudo que pueda salir indemne de esta.

- Nunca se sabe, comadreja. Nunca se sabe. – Y dándole el habitual beso de despedida en el puente de la nariz, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse elegantemente.

Ron, al ver a Draco alejarse no pudo evitar pensar: _Puñetero hurón_, s_iempre debes tener la última palabra_. _Aunque al menos, esta vez no ha rematado con un "Y no llegues tarde. Odio esperar"_

Y girándose continuó su camino, que ya había sido interrumpido en dos ocasiones… pero cuando solo llevaba unos dos o tres pasos, escuchó a lo lejos una voz arrastrada:

- Por cierto, no olvides que odio esperar, así que ¡no llegues tarde!

(Continuará...)

* * *

**_Me apetecía mucho hacer este capítulo, pero también me apetece escribir la reacción de Draco cuando se enterase del envenenamiento de Ron con el hidromiel, así que por eso este capítulo tendrá continuación, no se si será el próximo o pondré alguno entre medias. Por cierto que a esta parte de la historia ya le queda poco; pero me estoy planteando una continuación en el séptimo libro._**

**_Es posible que tarde un poco más en actualizar los últimos capítulos, porqué de repente esta semana me encontré escribiendo una especie de secuela, ambientada en esta misma pareja pasados unos cinco años del final de la guerra. Es una historia corta; 5 capítulos; está casi acabada, pero quiero añadir un capítulo en medio de los que tengo, y falta el final (que ya tengo pensado). Posiblemente, vaya actualizando ambas historias intercalándolas. La nueva historia se llama "Recuerdos perdidos" y ya está publicado el primer capítulo._**

_**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews; **_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein, estos dos últimos capítulos no han sido tan románticos, pero te aseguro que la continuación de este sí lo será. Y la nueva historia, tiene momentos muy pastelones. He convertido a Draco en un superesposoamantedesumarido.  
**_

_**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**_


	10. Esto es real, Yo soy real

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy se despertó solo en su cama de su casita de veraneo en la playa. El sol entraba por la ventana a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca acompañado de una suave brisa. Después de tomar una rápida y refrescante ducha bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Allí encontró los restos del desayuno de otra persona: tostadas, café aún caliente y media jarra de zumo de naranja fresco. Tomó una tostada y se sirvió café en una taza; con ella en la mano salió al porche en busca de la persona que había desayunado antes que él. No lo encontró ni en el porche ni en el jardincito que rodeaba la casa. Dejó la taza y salió al paseo de la playa y después de unos metros pudo divisar un muchacho pelirrojo que jugaba con un perro labrador, lanzándole una mini quaffle. Cuando casi llegaba a su altura el labrador se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió a su encuentro. Draco saludó cariñosamente al perro y ambos fueron hacía el pelirrojo; al llegar a su altura, este le saludó con un beso en los labios y un ¡Buenos días, cariño! Rantamplán y yo íbamos a dar un paseo, ¿Vienes? _

_Empezaron a pasear por la playa cogidos de la mano y haciéndose carantoñas cada dos por tres, mientras Rantamplán corría alrededor de ellos jugando con la mini quaffle. Draco no podía dejar de mira embelesado al pelirrojo; mientras, este le regalaba amplias sonrisas sorprendido porque el rubio no dejase de mirarlo. _

_- Por la manera de mirarme cualquiera pensaría que hace semanas que no me has visto. Y llevamos sin separarnos más de un año._

_- Ya me disculparás, pero si por mí fuese estaría mirándote toda la vida._

_- jajaja. Que tonto eres, Draco. Ven, vamos a tumbarnos un rato a escuchar las olas._

_Invocaron un par de toallas, las colocaron en la arena y se tumbaron. Draco, fijándose en su indumentaria le comentó a su compañero que no iban adecuadamente vestidos para la ocasión y con un movimiento de varita les cambió de ropa por un par de bañadores. _

_Aprovechando la escasez de ropa y que estaban tumbados, el pelirrojo empezó a darle pequeños besos por el tórax a la vez que le acariciaba suavemente el abdomen con una mano. Fue dirigiendo los besos hasta su cuello, donde al llegar los profundizó hasta que Draco sintió derretirse algo en su interior. Con una mano Draco redirigió la cara del pelirrojo hasta la suya propia para poder besarlo. Cuando lo tuvo a su altura, apresó sus labios entre los suyos y le besó como si hiciese siglos que esperase hacerlo. Rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con sus brazos y los hizo girar hasta quedar encima de él. Una vez encima, se posicionó hasta quedar entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, mientras le acariciaba el muslo y el cuello. Cuando parecía que iban a estallar, el pelirrojo apresó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y los hizo rodar de nuevo hasta invertir las posiciones. Una vez encima de él, el pelirrojo lo miró con deseo, y habló con la voz ronca:_

_- Te quiero, Draco.- entre cortos pero apasionados besos le susurró al rubio- Mi amor, me haces tan feliz. _

_- Yo también te quiero, cariño.- murmuró con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo en su piel- Te quiero muchísimo, Ron._

_- ¿Ron? ¿A quién llamas, Draco?- arrastró una voz que conocía muchísimo._

_Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su compañero para comprobar que ahora era su padre quien estaba de pie a su lado, con la máscara de mortífago alzada sobre su pelo para dejar al descubierto su cara._

_-Lucius, q-que haces a-aquí- Draco intentaba no dejarse llevar por el miedo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ron- ¿D-donde está? ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?- Siguió buscando con la mirada pero no encontró ni a Ron ni a Rantamplan; ambos habían desaparecido._

_- ¿El traidor a la sangre? No deberías juntarte con traidores a la sangre, hijo- Lucius arrastraba las palabras mientras miraba al cielo- Así no es como te he educado. Vamos a tener que castigarte._

_En ese momento notó como se oscurecía repentinamente y en el cielo se formaban nubarrones extraños. El ambiente se enrareció y pudo oler a ocre mientras los nubarrones fueron tomando una forma concreta._

_- La marca tenebrosa- tenso el rubio._

_Antes de poder reaccionar se vio rodeado por los Carrow, Yaxley, Greyback, el propio Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort. Delante de Belatrix y Lucius había un bulto en el suelo. Un bulto pelirrojo. _

_Al verlo, Draco se abalanzó sobre él, pero cuando estaba a un solo paso de él recibió un hechizo paralizador. _

_- Nooo! Ron! ¡Soltadme!_

_- Debes ser castigado, Draco - esta vez fue Bellatrix quien habló, con una voz peligrosamente suave- ¡Crucio!_

_Pese a que se preparó para sentir el dolor, este nunca llegó, sin embargo pudo ver como el bulto en el suelo que era Ron se estremecía y gritaba de dolor._

_- ¡Nooo! ¡Parad! ¡Ron!- Draco comenzó a sollozar- ¡No le hagáis daño, por favor!_

_- Ohh que tierno que te preocupes por el traidor a la sangre, Dragoncito- volvió a tomar la palabra Lucius mientras el resto reía la broma- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! _

_Se fueron sucediendo una serie de crucios lanzados por todos los mortífagos, mientras que Voldemort quedaba a un lado observando la escena._

_- ¡Nooooo ¡ ¡Roooon!¡Ron! ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, padre!- Draco tenía la voz ronca de gritar y sollozar, intentó mirar a su padre pero las lágrimas le nublaban la visión; intentaba concentrar sus fuerzas en escapar del hechizo paralizador sin resultado- ¡Ron aguanta, cariño! ¡Rooon!_

_Los crucios seguían sucediéndose junto con las risas y las burlas de los mortífagos incluido las del padre de Draco, hasta que Voldemort dio dos pasos adelante._

_- ¡Basta! Ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo. Lucius, espero que tu hijo haya aprendido cual es vuestro destino si sigue juntándose con indeseables. Bella, termina con el traidor a la sangre._

_Con una histérica risa y una mirada de lascivia, como si lo que iba a realizar le fuese a producir placer carnal, se acercó lentamente, alzando la varita con parsimonia, para aumentar la expectación. Ron levantó la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Draco. Este intentaba luchar contra el hechizo que lo paralizaba mientras gritaba._

_- D-draco, Draco….- el nombre salía agónicamente de los labios de Ron._

_- ¡Ron! ¡Te quiero! ¡Lo siento, mi amor!_

_Soltando una nueva carcajada, Bellatrix se dispuso a poner fin al espectáculo._

_- Avada…_

_-Dr-draco… Dra-co…_

_-¡NOOOO, ROONN!_

_- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! Draco despierta. Por favor, abre los ojos, estás teniendo una pesadilla.- Draco escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le invitaba a despertar- Vamos, Draco. Abre los ojos, _cariño_._

* * *

Draco despertó repentinamente con la boca seca, lágrimas en los ojos, una desagradable sensación en su estomago y respirando agitadamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama con las rodillas dobladas mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Sintió como una cálida mano le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda y se dejó invadir por la sensación de calidez que recorrió su espalda junto con la mano de Ron. Cuando empezaba a respirar más pausadamente sintió un beso en la espalda a la altura del omóplato y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese toda la espalda.

- Tranquilo, Draco. Ya pasó todo. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.- Ron seguía acariciándole mientras le hablaba con voz tranquila.- Ven aquí.

Ron lo atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras hacía que se recostase en él. Draco aprovechó para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Ron y abrazarle con fuerza. Los últimos días sentía que necesitaba más que nunca abrazarse a él. De hecho, lo único que quería era abrazarle, aferrarse a él y no soltarle nunca para no perderle. Ahora que quedaba tan poco para que lo perdiese todo, lo único que buscaba era sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Ron.

- Ahora que estás más tranquilo, ¿me quieres contar que soñabas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo antes de darle un beso en el pelo.

- Preferiría no recordarlo. Era demasiado real.

- Bueno, ya pasó. No era real. Esto sí es real.- buscó su boca y le besó sonoramente.- Yo soy real.- Draco estrechó aún más el abrazo y le besó en el pecho desnudo.- Ahora ¿Qué tal si intentamos volver a dormir?

- De acuerdo, Weasley. Buenas noches, comadreja.

-Buenas noches, hurón.

...

...

- ¿Weasley?

-¿uhum?

- ¿Antes me has llamado _cariño_ mientras intentabas despertarme?

- ….

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y duérmete ya, hurón!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no quiso contradecirle.

- Eso me parecía. Que duermas bien, Ron.

* * *

**Ya sé que debo la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Ron, pero antes ha salido esto.**

**No soy de pedir reviews, pero me gustaría que me dieseis opinión. Cuando acabe los shots del sexto libro, ¿añado aquí los del séptimo, o creo un fic nuevo?**


	11. Algo va mal en mi cabeza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Debo la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Ron. Está en el horno, para el próximo capitulo estará lista.**

* * *

Ron Weasley se encontraba desnudo y solo en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón, con las manos en la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Acababa de perder la virginidad con Malfoy. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía señales de las uñas y dientes de Malfoy por la espalda, piernas, pecho, cuello,… Había sido doloroso y el muy desgraciado había aprovechado para humillarlo, pero había sentido algo que nunca jamás había sentido antes. Como un fuego que había invadido todo su cuerpo, un ansia de la otra persona que te llenaba la cabeza y no te dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las manos o la boca del otro en tu piel.

Sentía ganas de llorar. Había sido algo tan intenso, tan increíble y había tenido que ser con ese asqueroso hurón. Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por dejar que fuese él el primero, como lo odiaba a él. Necesitaba una ducha, quería quitarse el olor del hurón del cuerpo, quería borrar el tacto de sus dedos en su piel. Y a la vez quería volver a sentir ese fuego, quería volver a sentir lo que sintió al tenerle dentro, quería volver a dejarse envolver por esa red de sensaciones que lo habían llevado casi a la locura.

Harry no debía enterarse, se lo tomaría como una traición, y no es para menos. Era el maldito Malfoy. El mismo que les había insultado, pegado y hechizado durante los cinco años anteriores. Su mayor enemigo. ¿Cómo había caído en sus manos? ¿Cómo había permitido que le tocase? Ya era malo haber estado besándose con él estos días atrás, pero había ido demasiado lejos. Esto tenía que parar. No podía continuar besándose por los pasillos con una maldita serpiente, y mucho menos podía ir acostándose con la maldita serpiente. La primera vez había sido un error, estaba enfadado, las hormonas dominaban su cabeza y no había sabido que estaba haciendo hasta que la voz de Harry le sacó del sopor; pero las otras tres veces, incluyendo la de esa tarde cuando Harry casi los pilla cuando había ido a buscarle para ir a jugar a Quidditch, había debido pararle los pies, o su boca, ya que estábamos.

Se levantó a duras penas por el entumecimiento del cuerpo y se metió en la ducha para quitarse los restos de Malfoy de su piel, cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño y al salir se encontró de nuevo con Malfoy de pie con los brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento.

- Ya era hora Weasley. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que esperarte mientras te duchas.

- Pues haberte largado, nadie te ha pedido que vuelvas. Pírate y déjame en paz.

- Me iré cuando me dé la gana, comadreja. – Se acercó peligrosamente despacio hacía él hasta quedar a un solo paso de distancia, le tomó por el mentón sujetándole la cara para obligarle a mirarlo – Solo quiero dejar claro una cosa. De lo que ha ocurrido, ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Lo has entendido? Ni una sola palabra a nadie.

- ¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de que se sepa que he dejado que una asquerosa serpiente me toque? Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que nadie se entere de esto.

- Cuida esa lengua, Weasley. – dio un paso para eliminarla poca distancia que les separaba y dejó su boca a un centímetro de su boca – Además, no parecía que tuvieses mucha queja hace unos minutos, comadreja.

Inmediatamente después Malfoy volvió a apoderarse de su boca, introduciendo su lengua violentamente y sujetándole la nuca para que no pudiese escaparse. Ron se revolvió esforzándose para no rendirse a la placentera sensación que había empezado a llenarle, hizo fuerza hasta separarse de él, le dio un empujón y salió del baño.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación y se metió en la cama rezando para que Harry estuviese ya durmiendo y no le hiciese preguntas. Pudo escuchar movimientos en la cama de Harry y temió que le interrogase, con lo que se hizo el dormido y empezó a fingir unos ronquidos. Fue incapaz de dormir en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Aún podía oír en su cabeza la frase que había repetido Malfoy una y otra vez entre gemidos y embestidas: _Mírame_, _Weasley, mírame. No es Potter quien está aquí. Mírame, Weasley. _

Algo en su cabeza debía de ir mal, porque no era normal sentir lo que sentía cada vez que ese hurón le tocaba.

Al ver que estaba haciéndose de día se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha, esta vez a los baños comunes de su casa, no quería ni acercarse el baño de los prefectos para no revivir la noche pasada. Antes de que el baño se llenase de sus compañeros terminó su ducha y salió apresurado; no le apetecía toparse con nadie. Desayunó solo rápidamente y se fue hacía su primera clase. Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron él ya estaba sentado al lado de Neville y al terminar la clase salió el primero para no tener que hablar con sus amigos. Durante el resto del día estuvo repitiendo los mismos pasos, evitando incluso cruzar sus miradas. La última clase del día la compartían con los Slytherins y supo que además de evitar a Harry tendría que lidiar con las burlas de Malfoy y sus gorilas. Demasiado para un solo día.

Para su fortuna, Malfoy decidió ignorarle durante toda la clase, ni una sola burla, ni una sola mirada, ni una sola mueca. Pero para su infortunio, Harry había decidido que ya era suficiente de que Ron le ignorase a él. Así que al acabar la clase y antes de que Ron pudiese levantarse del pupitre Harry bloqueó la salida a la espera de su amigo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ron? ¿Por qué estás enfadado ahora?

- No estoy enfadado. Y tampoco ocurre nada. Solo me apetece estar solo, así que si no te importa me voy a tomar el aire. Solo.

- Sí me importa. Y a Herms también. Llevas unos días muy raros, Ron; no digas que no pasa nada, porque algo pasa.

- Harry, solo déjame que me vaya un rato, por favor. Ya os lo contaré cuando esté preparado.

- Ron…

- Por favor…

Harry levantó los brazos en signo de derrota. – "Cuando quieras hablar, estaré ahí."

- Gracias, hermano – dijo Ron mientras por su mente pasaba "_ahí o en una de tus clases con Dumbledore o en cualquier otro sitio, como últimamente"._

Harry se marchó finalmente y cuando Ron iba a seguir sus pasos escuchó unos aplausos dados con desgana. Al girarse se topó con Malfoy que seguía dentro del aula.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, hurón? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Cualquier cosa que no implique un Weasley es algo mejor para hacer.

- Pues ya tardas. Adiós.

- sht sht sht. No tan rápido, comadreja. Ya te lo advertí una vez, _odio que me dejen a medias_.

- Ese es tu problema, no el mío, serpiente.

- Es tu problema cuando yo diga que es tu problema. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos anoche antes de que te largases como el maldito desagradecido que eres.

- Sigue soñando, Malfoy. Búscate a otro y déjame en paz, ya te he soportado más de lo debido y estoy más que harto.

Una ráfaga de rabia cruzó los ojos de Malfoy volviéndolos de un gris muy oscuro. Eliminó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y lo acorraló contra la pared.

- Te dejaré en paz cuando a mí me dé la gana. – levantó la varita hasta tocar la barbilla del pelirrojo y empujó con ella hasta levantar el mentón lo suficiente para dejar su cuello al descubierto – ¿Entendido, Weasley? – Inmediatamente atacó su cuello con su boca, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la superficie.

Ron intentó resistirse, pero el fuego que había sentido la noche anterior estaba subiéndole por el pecho hasta llenar todos sus sentidos, y al final, con un gemido se rindió y se limitó a simplemente sentir. Cuando las manos de Malfoy se acercaban peligrosamente a su pantalón recobró la cordura e intentó separarse de él.

- Suéltame, Malfoy.

- Cállate o tendré que amordazarte.

- He dicho que me sueltes, maldito hurón.

Malfoy lo giró hasta dejarlo de espaldas a él y lo empotró contra el muro del aula.

- He dicho que te calles.

- ¡Que me sueltes, Malfoy! No voy a dejarte tocarme de nuevo.

Malfoy lo aprisionó aún más contra la pared, haciendo que todo su cuerpo estuviese en contacto con el cuerpo de Ron. Este notó un duro bulto en la zona de sus nalgas y en contra de sí mismo sintió de nuevo el calor en su cuerpo, pero siguió luchando por zafarse de la prisión. Malfoy volvió a aprisionarlo y empezó a mordisquearle la nuca hasta hacerlo gemir mientras colaba su mano por dentro del pantalón de Ron. "_No. Aquí no, nos pueden ver"_ Era lo único que acertaba a decir Ron. Malfoy rió en la nuca de Ron. Le giró hasta dejarlo de cara a él de nuevo y lo miró con una mueca de superioridad. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró peligrosamente: _"Esta noche. Mismo sitio, misma hora de ayer." _ Le dio un beso en el puente de la nariz e inmediatamente después, se separó de él y se dispuso a salir del aula; cuando estaba en el quicio de la puerta se paró en seco y dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, Weasley; odio esperar.

Mientras Ron intentaba recuperar el aliento supo que estaba perdido o definitivamente loco, porque estaba pensando en acudir a la cita.


	12. El cumpleaños de Ron II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Antes de empezar, los párrafos o diálogos que veáis en cursiva son copia literal del libro**

* * *

Era la mañana del uno de marzo y nada más despertar Ron se encontró con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. A su lado Harry acababa de despertar y estaba ya con la cabeza enterrada en el mapa del merodeador en busca de lo que pudiese estar tramando Draco. Ron estaba tan impresionado con el montón de regalos que ni siquiera se molestó por la escasa atención que le prestaba en un día como aquel su casi-hermano, _estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo paquetes y de vez en cuando soltaba una exclamación de júbilo. _

– _¡Qué pasada de regalos me han hecho este año! -se alegró, y sostuvo en alto un pesado reloj de pulsera de oro con extraños símbolos alrededor de la esfera y diminutas estrellas móviles en lugar de manecillas-. ¡Mira lo que me han enviado mis padres! Jo, me parece que el año que viene también me haré mayor de edad_.

Siguió buscando entre los regalos y de repente divisó una tarjeta de color verde y plata. Había una comadreja dibujada en negro en la tarjeta que en cuanto pasó un dedo por el dibujo empezó a moverse, dando volteretas y jugando por todo el papel hasta que llegó a una esquina de la tarjeta donde empezó a retroceder para dejar paso a la cabeza de un gracioso hurón. De la boca del hurón empezaron a salir unas letras que desordenadamente empezaron a llenar huecos hasta completar una frase que ocupaba todo el espacio libre de la tarjeta que dejaban los dos animales. La frase era **"Feliz 17 cumpleaños, comadreja. Tu regalo te estará esperando esta tarde a la hora de la cena en el lugar de siempre. D.M."**

Ron miró a Harry pero este seguía enfrascado en el mapa del merodeador, aún así aprovechó para esconder rápidamente la tarjeta debajo de colchón, al mirar hacia abajo vio una caja de calderos de chocolate y dedujo que se habría caído del montón de regalos de su cama. Abrió la caja, comió uno y le ofreció a Harry.

– _¿Quieres uno? -le ofreció Ron con la boca llena, tendiéndole una caja de calderos de chocolate._

* * *

No podía creer que esa estúpida comadreja le hubiese dado plantón. A él. A Draco Malfoy. Que además había preparado el mejor cumpleaños que podría tener ese idiota pobretón en toda su maldita vida. Iba a cruciarlo, a patearle, a arrancarle la piel, iba a librarle al mundo de uno de esos estúpidos Weasley, nadie lo echaría en falta, si algo había de sobra en el mundo mágico eran Weasleys. Seguro que había preferido celebrarlo con su amiguito Potter. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no les había visto en el Gran Salón ni a la hora del desayuno, ni a la hora de la comida. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida comadreja para dejarlo plantado por Potter? Había hecho que le enviaran los mejores dulces de Francia para la ocasión, ¡incluso le había comprado un regalo! Regalo que había acabado en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Iba a matarlo, ese estúpido lo pagaría muy caro. Y tanto que sí.

A la mañana siguiente esperó disimuladamente en la mesa de su casa a que apareciese por el Gran comedor a desayunar para atraparlo nada más saliese, pero tampoco apareció; aunque el que sí acudió a desayunar fue el cara-rajada de Potter. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle donde había dejado a la comadreja cuando notó la agitación de la mesa de Griffyndor. Esos estúpidos leones siempre cotilleando, podía ver como pasaban de uno a otro algún chisme, pronto pareció que toda la mesa estaba al corriente y hablaban de una punta a otra. No estaba de humor para leones, así que dejó su venganza para la hora de la comida si no lo encontraba antes.

Se había pasado la mañana dando vueltas por el castillo y alrededores en busca de ese estúpido desagradecido, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Hastiado fue al gran comedor solo para pillarlo allí, cuando se sentó en la mesa escuchó a dos Slytherin de quinto comentar algo del profesor Slughorn y Weasley. Puso atención pero no dijeron nada que tuviese lógica para él. Después de algunos minutos apareció Pansy con cara de tener un cotilleo, estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse; definitivamente si de algo no tenía ganas era de escuchar los cotilleos de Pansy. Efectivamente, esta nada más sentarse dijo: "Os traigo la última de ese idiota de Weasley". Al oír el apellido de Ron decidió prestar atención a la charla de Pansy.

"Resulta que el muy idiota se tomó unos dulces con un filtro de amor de alguna leona, el profesor Slughorn le preparó el antídoto y después le ofreció un hidromiel que al parecer estaba envenenado. El muy idiota casi se muere, solo casi, ni eso sabe hacer bien. Dicen los Griffyndors que fue Potter quien le salvó la vida con un bezoar"

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiese arrojado ácido en las entrañas. Estaba mareado y sentía ganas de vomitar. Salió corriendo del Gran Salón sin poder controlar las nauseas. Mientras salía del comedor pudo escuchar a Pansy decir: "¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Ni siquiera va a terminar de comer?"

Caía la tarde y Draco aún no había podido averiguar nada más sobre el estado de Ron, empezaba a sentir ganas de poner bocabajo Howgarts hasta que alguien le dijese algo. No podía ir a verle a plena luz del día sin que nadie sospechase y no podría colarse en la enfermería por la noche. A no ser… algo en la cabeza se iluminó y empezó a trazar un plan. Cuando ya era de noche fue hasta la enfermería y fingió haberse cortado con un trozo de cristal, le contó a la enfermera una historia sobre hacer los deberes y un bote de tinta que cayó y se rompió y con el que se cortó al recoger los trozos; mientras la enfermera le curaba, buscó con la cabeza entre las camas hasta divisar una mata de pelo pelirroja, por suerte solo había otro alumno más en la enfermería y no le costaría mucho dejarlo fuera de juego. Cuando la enfermera terminó con la cura, le dio las gracias y fingió irse, se quedó oculto en un rincón hasta que la enfermera se acostó de nuevo, con mucho sigilo se dirigió a la cama donde dormía la enfermera y le echó un hechizo para que no pudiese despertar, después hizo lo mismo con el otro alumno que había. Una vez "solo", se dirigió hasta la cama de Ron.

Mientras se acercaba sintió como si una mano invisible le retorciese el estómago; al llegar a la altura de la cama de Ron, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al pensar lo que podía haber pasado _"y por mi culpa, por urdir algo tan penoso como lo de la botella de hidromiel ¿Cómo podía haberse torcido tanto su plan?" _No le importaba demasiado el profesor Slughorn, pero Ron jamás debió haber bebido de ese hidromiel, pensó Draco. ¿Cómo se las apañaba ese pelirrojo idiota para estar siempre en medio de los problemas?

Se sentó en un lado de la cama de Ron y siguiendo un impulso, le acarició la cara; Ron entre sueños al sentir el contacto de la mano, acunó su cara en ella y suspiró. Draco volvió a sentir como la mano invisible le retorcía el estómago. "Que cerca he estado de perderte, comadreja" "Maldito encargo del Señor Tenebroso…"

Draco se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de Ron en su misma cama por fuera de las sabanas, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y descansó su cabeza al lado de la de Ron, sintiendo su aliento. Reprimió las ganas de llorar cerrando los ojos con fuerza "_Un Malfoy no llora y menos por un Weasley"_, pero aún en contra de su voluntad pudo sentir dos lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Pasó el resto de la noche en la misma posición, hubo un momento en que cayó dormido pero se despertó por lo que creyó había sido el contacto de una mano en su cara pero al mirar a Ron este seguía durmiendo en la misma pose, le vigiló el resto de la noche pero no hubo ningún cambio, finalmente al salir el sol se vio obligado a marcharse para no verse descubierto.

El resto de las noches que Ron pasó ingresado en enfermería repetía los pasos, iba a la enfermería con cuidado de no despertar ni a la enfermera ni al otro alumno y pasaba la noche al lado de Ron. Aún no había podido verle despierto, pero sabía que la oportunidad estaba muy cerca: el día del partido de quidditch entre Griffyndor y Hufflepuff. Todo el mundo estaría en el estadio y ningún estúpido griffyndor merodearía por la cama de Ron, con lo que él aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con él sin que nadie le descubriese. Llegó el día del partido y esperó pacientemente hasta que creyó que estaría todo el mundo en el estadio, entonces se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Cuando iba a mitad camino escuchó unos pasos y se topó con Potter.

_Al verlo, Malfoy se detuvo, pero luego soltó una risa forzada y siguió andando. – ¿Adonde vas? -le preguntó Harry. – A ti te lo voy a decir. ¡Como si fuera asunto tuyo, Potter! -se burló Malfoy-. Date prisa, todo el mundo está esperando al «capitán elegido», al «niño que marcó» o como sea que te llamen últimamente._

Sintió una rabia inmensa recorrerle el cuerpo, ese idiota de Potter había estado a punto de pillarle ¿Qué hacía todavía fuera del estadio? ¡Y por esos pasillos! Seguro que volvía de ver a Ron. Eran patéticos, ¿acaso no podían dejar de verse un solo día?

Tal y como se imaginaba Ron estaba solo en la enfermería, hasta la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba en el partido. Ron estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama; reparó en Draco de inmediato y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, le dirigió una sonrisa y un "_hola hurón_". Draco se acercó a la cama sin saber muy bien que iba a decirle. La mano invisible había estado retorciéndole de nuevo el estomago desde que le vio despierto y ahora que se acercaba a la cama retorcía con más saña.

Al llegar a la cama, no pudo controlar el impulso de tocarle y le acarició la cara, tal y como había hecho la primera noche, y tal y como había pasado esa primera noche, Ron acunó su cara en la mano, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente; sin pensar lo que hacía Draco le besó en los labios. Tardó en separarse y al hacerlo vio que Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos le miró a la cara y le espetó: - Tienes mala cara, Malfoy.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, Weasley. – Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de Ron. Bajó la mano que aún tenía en su cara hasta hacerla descansar en su pecho. – Menudo susto les has dado a esos Griffyndors, ¿eh?

- Ya, solo a los Griffyndors, ¿no? – y con una mirada de suficiencia del que sabe algo que nadie más conoce, siguió hablando – Ya era hora que vinieras a verme… de día.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Lo sabes? – de la propia sorpresa se olvidó de fingir. – Claro que sí. He estado esperándote todas las noches. – Dijo alegremente. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco se dispuso a explicárselo.

- La primera noche que desperté, no supe que había pasado. Solo tenía algún vago recuerdo de la mañana de mi cumpleaños, y haberme despertado en el despacho de Slughorn, por culpa de una poción de amortentia que ni siquiera era para mí. De repente estaba en la enfermería sin saber cómo había llegado allí ni porqué; al moverme me di cuenta que estaba aprisionado por un brazo y al girarme te vi allí durmiendo. Recuerdo que te veías tan… _(Guapo, pensó, pero no llegó a decirlo en voz alta)_, bueno da igual, el caso es que te vi durmiendo y no pude resistirme a besarte; pero te despertaste y tuve miedo de que si te dabas cuenta de que estaba despierto te marchases, así que fingí estar dormido. La noche siguiente, estaba despierto cuando llegaste porque estaba dándole vueltas a lo del envenenamiento, y como volví a temer que te fueses volví a fingirme dormido, el resto de noches estuve esperándote porque sabía que vendrías.

- Eres una comadreja idiota y estúpida, Weasley – la rudeza de sus palabras contrastaban con la suavidad con que las dijo – yo vine todas las noches esperando encontrarte despierto alguna vez. – en su mente pensó: y te veías tan guapo durmiendo que no quise despertarte ninguna noche.

- No tan idiota, Malfoy; esta comadreja ha conseguido que el hurón vaya a dormir todas las noches con él esta semana.

- A lo mejor este hurón pensaba venir igualmente toda la semana y te has perdido esto por fingir estar dormido – se puso a darle besos por el cuello, labios y pecho, mientras le acariciaba con una mano por debajo de la camiseta – O a lo mejor no. – dijo separándose – Nunca lo sabrás.

- Ahora estoy despierto, Malfoy. – la voz de Ron sonó enronquecida.

- Sí, pero mereces un castigo por engañarme toda la semana.

- ¿Te parece poco castigo quedarme sin tu regalo de cumpleaños por culpa de algún imbécil envenenador de hidromieles?

Algo cruzó por el rostro de Draco que le oscureció la mirada durante un par de segundos. Alzó los ojos para mirar a Ron y suspirando exageradamente dijo:

- De acuerrrdo. Cuando te den el alta, tendrás tu regalo.

- ¿Cuándo me den el alta? ¿No podrías darme un pequeño anticipo? – Ron sonó como un niño pequeño.

- Ya te di uno hace un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que conseguir que te den el alta pronto. – sin embargo no pudo esconder una sonrisa al mirarle que hizo que Ron también sonriera; con lo que se rindió a la necesidad de besar al pelirrojo.

(Continuará…)

* * *

**Pues sí, no me odiéis, tendrá una tercera parte. Dejé tanto tiempo fermentándolo que ha salido un capítulo tan largo que he decidido dividirlo en dos. La tercera parte y final del Cumpleaños de Ron lo tendréis la semana que viene. Palabra de Hufflepuf.**


End file.
